


Moon in Fire

by Sewerrchild



Series: The Temp Worker [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, its only slightly spicy sorry, lots o zodiac shit lmao, might post about the bastard child i wrote for him later idk lol, no beta readers i die a shitty writer', so theraputic writing about these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewerrchild/pseuds/Sewerrchild
Summary: A Temp Worker bonus chapter. Jumin's Birthday 2019.





	Moon in Fire

**Author's Note:**

> (takes place anywhere between like chapters 8 and 12 tbh)  
forever will i pity my past ultra horny self for completely skimming over the conversations these two mustve had in the beginning of their agreement- when they were starting to learn about one another but still lacked the intimacy they had the end of the story. Anyways;;; yeah lol

_ Not that. _

_ No, not that either- _

_ Definitely not that. _

You let out a frustrated huff, the stray strand of hair on your face blowing up with the breath you just let out.

You look to your phone, and grit your teeth- likely making some ugly as sin expression to convey your frustration. You can’t be bothered to care though, you have to be back at the office in exactly 17 minutes now and you don’t want to go back empty handed.

It’s his birthday after all.

You didn’t know, if you had you would’ve made something small, sweet, and from the heart because those always bring a smile to people’s faces.

But you didn’t know.

Jaehee had mentioned it nonchalantly as you both were having lunch together in her office. She was surprised you got in such a little huff about not knowing but;

_ Birthdays are important after all. _

And the bastard had never made a single mention of the incoming important date.

He knew your birthday. You’d told him because, _ yknow why not? _You never realized he never said his back. Which is strange because he of all people would know that the sharing of personal information is typically reciprocated by the other party’s sharing of the same sort of personal information.

_ The bastard. _

“Just bring something tomorrow.” You say to yourself looking at your phone again- _ 14 minutes. _

But that’s not the type of person you are; you raise your head and look around the top of the line mall the C&R building just happens to be a block away from (_ lucky, huh?). _

You two aren’t close. Well… closer than the average boss and subordinate- yes, you’re fucking him after all. For an equal monetary exchange for your services!

_ But still. _

A certain degree of intimacy has grown between the two of you, you’d never admit it to anyone ever but you’re consciously aware of it. You find it important to be vigilant of where you stand emotionally with him. You actually have found yourself thinking of this often, as you are now at the moment, and then you see it.

Your eyes grow wide and you can’t help but smile on visionary contact with it.

You quickly purchase it- gift wrapped with a bow and everything of course, and you hightail it back to the office as the lunch break ends.

You’re lucky and arrive back before him. The elevator dings and he’s there with his entourage just as you’re getting comfortable in your chair. You smile more genuinely than you mean to:

“Happy Birthday Mr.Han!”

He freezes before you finish saying the sentence.

You want to think that’s not a good sign, but with him you can’t really tell.

“How did you know?” 

The question itself is brusque and hearing it after your ernest decree of celebration would typically make your blood boil. But… the way he says it sounds so…. genuinly curious. Like when a child asks you to answer their wonder of something of the world.

_ You can’t believe you just thought that. _

But it’s true.

“Jaehee mentioned it.” You say truthfully, only to avert your gaze from him as you continue with a well to do tease which you have to get out of your system- “But I find it quite rude you never did, Mister Han.” 

_ Yes, you very much so hissed the title out. _

You look back to him after completing the small taunt. 

His eyes narrowed. Narrowed like a cat’s does when content, but you’re identifying hints of curiosity and mischievousness in his facade.

You suddenly realize you’ve been seeing a lot more expression in his face lately. It’s subtle but it’s still identifiable. You’re taken aback to some extent at you realizing this.

“I typically like to keep quiet about my private life.”

“A birthday is a celebration sir, private or not people will wish to congratulate you.” You say slightly too interjectedly to his own sentence, and much too snarky for right now-in public, with others being able to view.

“Congratulate what? My impending age and subsequent death?”

“To life.”

He scoffs slightly. Were you closer (emotionally speaking, not literally) you would’ve thrown the stress ball on your desk at him right about now.

But you’re not.

“You going to have a party later to celebrate?” 

_ Too casual! _

“I haven’t had a birthday party since college.”

_ Catty! _

“Oh! Just the thing an over-zealous about birthdays secretary wants to hear!”

“I find office birthday celebrations bleak.”

“And I find their bleakness comical~” You say sweetly (annoyingly) as you smile and set your chin into both hands, leaning onto your desk. 

A coworker passing by overhearing the conversation most definitely practically gasped on hearing your mocking reply to the department head.

Jumin Han takes a step forward so that he’s practically pressed against your desk. You keep your own catty smile on as he does the same- though much less apparent- the two acting as shields to the stupid banter you both are throwing at each other

You’d never admit it outloud nor to anyone but you know. _ You’re very much so as much as a bastard as he is. _

“If there are a handful of coworkers of yours in the break room with a cake saying ‘Happy Birthday Jumin Han’ with my name horribly misspelled… well Ms.(MC), i should have made it known that I am not fond of sweets.”

“Good thing I got a sushi platter then.”

His smile drops….

_ Is he….. _

_ Does he actually believe you?!! _

Your brows furrow and you actively try to hold back a giggle which you know with you holding back like this will turn into a full blown laugh on its release, when-

“Mr. Han! You’re going to be late with your meeting with-“

“Kang.”

“Sir.”

“Am i to have a birthday party today?”

You see her shoulders raise in tension and her brows furrow in frustration and you know she’s making a split second decision in her mind. Your own eyes grow wide on seeing this and you’re too late in saying ‘_ wait no!’ _to stop her from speaking after having made her oh so calculated decision.

“Who told you?”

_ FUCK!!!! _

Your boss looks to you; you identify astoundment in his face but you can’t tell if there’s any joy behind it. Your gut tells you no.

“The Chairman made so sure to keep it all under wraps.” She says slightly disappointed 

He turns to her, “My father?”

You can hear her screaming a curse just from her expression across the desk from you.

“I-“

“Mr. Han I-“

“Wait- you didn’t know!” Jaehee interjects, very confusedly speaking slightly too loud, as her head whips around to face you.

“I did not.” You confirm, very embarrassed.

“Assistant Kang, please have someone go get me something slightly more casual for the affair later, then, what time is it at? I expect father will be coming down later to bring me up via some feeble excuse.” He sighs. “Just who is he trying to impress today?”

“Mr. Han, he told me personally to keep this secret for you, it was truly supposed to be a surprise. I’m so sorry.”

“You should have warned me anyways, you know I am not a fan of parties. Especially for my own birthday and much less when it involves the company.”

“If it ever happens again, I’ll be sure to.”

He nods and walks off slightly more tired than when he had initially came, undoubtedly mentally preparing himself for the sudden social affair he will have to be at, later in the day.

Jaehee just stands a moment grimacing as he walks off, before turning to you again,

“(MMC)!!!”

“I’m sorry!! I had no idea!!” You whine in the exact same way she whined your name out. “I was teasing him and playing that I got one of those office breakroom parties together for him! And then he freaking believed me!! And then you came in at the worst time!! Jaehee, really!! I’m sorry!!!”

She looks at you for a second or two, holding her breath before she lets it out in a very tired sigh. “No, I should have told him despite The Chairman’s request.” She says before scoffing, “either I know more, or maybe I even _ care more, _ about Jumin Han than his own father. I _ knew _ he wouldn’t like a surprise party… and it’s not even properly for him it’s more because of the VIC representatives are here to discuss a possible merger.” She goes and faces you again, “oh (MMC) don’t pout, why are you?”

“Ah sorry, my bad- I just feel bad for ruining the surprise!” You say shaking your head a bit.

“No, its truly for the better.”

“will you have to be there too?”

She nods.

“Can _ iiii come?~” _you sing, poking your cheek with your finger.

She smiles and laughs a bit, “as much as you’d make it more bearable, I do not wish to torture you with such an… event.”

“Call me up when you leave then, let’s get some drinks and have fun after it all~”

She smiles more and you can see her blushing before she sets her hand on her cheek and then covers her smile, “It’s a date~”

You never planned on giving the gift in public, it was always meant to just be given to him at the end of the day and if he wished to open it in front of you so be it. Although you probably would’ve encouraged (pestered) him until he opened it in front of you just so you could see his reaction to it, regardless.

It’s time to clock out, you haven’t seen The Chairman come down to grab his son to go to the supposed surprise birthday party, although you don’t even know what he looks like but whatever, you just want to give the gift you got.

You knock on the door as you always do, he once said he always knows it’s you because of how you knock so you’ve ended up making sure it’s always the same. _ Why? You don’t really know, but why not? _

You hear a much-more-casual-than-Jumin-Han-is-known-to-give-response come from inside and you proceed to enter.

“Happy Birthday Mr. Han~” you say quietly, holding the gift behind your back.

He see a hint of grimace on his face- “Thank you (MC).”

“I got you something.” You say with a smile whipping out the gift, and almost pushing it towards him.

He’s surprised. _ It’s obvious. _

“I… when did you get this?”

“Today… during lunch.”

“Oh my god.” You hear him scoff under his breath. _ But there’s most definitely a laugh mixed in there. _

He looks to the gift from his leaned-back-position in his chair, and then looks back up to you. _ He’s definitely smiling, it’s in his eyes. _He finally takes the gift, carefully undoing the red ribboned bow, opening the box and looking at it for a couple of seconds.

“Thank you.” He says.

“If I’d known earlier I would’ve made something more personal.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” You shrug slightly. “Would’ve gotten a nice card and would’ve gotten you something like more personal and heartfelt, I guess.”

He replies by humming in affirmation to what you said, but he’s looking at the ribbon he set aside. 

He gently picks it up, straightens it out, and without looking at you says: “come here.”

_ Is he blushing? _

You can’t believe it but you go to his side of the desk. He motions for you to lean down, and you do.

Then you remember.

“Got a thing for red ribbon, don’t ya?” You say far too casually, saying the last part like girls who are loudly smacking their gum do; _ just to taunt him y’know? _

“Why do you say that?” He asks, carefully unbuttoning your top blouse buttons, somehow, easily, with just one hand.

“I see those big red ribbons you love putting on Elizabeth 3rd. Even though she hates them.” You always felt bad for the poor thing whenever he put those ribbons on her. He always tied them too tight and she would come out of his office pawing and struggling to get it off. You usually ended up being the one to help her and would conveniently “lose” the more than likely expensive pieces of silk.

He hums the same way he did before, now tying the cheap little thing around your neck.

“I’m not eating out of a bowl for you, or wearing a tail.” You say.

He finishes just as you say the sentence, removing himself from the too close proximity between the two of you, as you go and stand up properly looking at your reflection in the darkened window. You hate to admit it but it actually looks nice.

“I wouldn’t ever ask that of you.” He says in reply to your last statement.

“_ Ever _ is a very long time, _ Mister Han. _”

He hides his smile under his hand as he leans back in his chair again, legs spreading in a very uncharacteristic-to-Department-Head-Jumin-Han fashion. 

“Did you know your moon is in Aries?”

“Is it now?”

“Air sun with fire moon. You’re quite the volatile man, Mr. Han.”

“Never once has that word been used with me and never once did I ever think someone would tell me that.”

You smile.

“I’m not familiar with western zodiacs, tell me what does the moon aspect mean?”

“Your moon represents basically your emotional, mainly emotional responses, and like, ah, like how you act or like how you express yourself when in a comfortable situation or person, I’m pretty sure.”

He nods.

“Hold up, I looked this up when I was bored.” You say whipping out your phone to bring up the chart.

“Do you do this for everyone?”

“Is kinda fun to do sometimes.” You admit, scrolling to the moon section. “Here, moon in Aries,” you scan the section, trying to condense what you’re reading into just a couple of sentences, “so like, you’re serious when it comes to dealing with your emotions- or really your feelings... Your needs basically drive you and you act in function of them... you don’t waste time with it or like them either. But like, seeing things long term can be difficult for you, you like things _ now. _You deal with problems by immediately facing them directly, extinguishing things as soon as they start… independent… but you can be temperamental.” You look up and laugh a bit “haha told you~... you might actually enjoy confrontation and trouble~” you laugh and smile again. As you read the rest you feel it could get to personal- “you want to read the rest?”

“Why not?”

“I’ll send the chart later. So…. you think is accurate?”

“You tell me.” 

_ He’s definitely smiling. _

“With what I know of you now… inconclusive.” 

His brows raise slightly; “I’ll admit, what a smart response, and unexpected.”

“Yeah?”

He nods.

“Many would think not.”

“A set definite opinion is not always the best thing.”

You nod, “true. Things can always change.”

You swing your legs slightly from atop his desk which you took a seat on before beginning your zodiacal spiel. “Your father come get you yet for your party?”

A shake of the head.

“Gonna freshen up beforehand?”

A nod.

A pause.

You like how it doesn’t feel tense and barely as awkward as it could’ve been.

“Sarah coming?”

_ He tenses. _

“I’m sorry.” You say, “Free food though. And cake, even if you don’t like it.”

He looks to you- well he’s never looked away from you this whole time, you can see he smiled slightly at your ‘free food’ comment. _ That wouldn’t matter to him. _

“I hope the VIC merger thing goes right.”

“It’s not going to happen.”

“No?”

“No. Father is delusional for thinking it could happen.”

You hum in agreement despite knowing 0 about any of this.

His phone dings, breaking the silence which you were honestly not opposed to.

He takes out the phone and lazily looks at it, the hand that’s covering most of the bottom half of his face never moving. You see his eyes dart from one side to the other, reading the message. And then they close, he closes his phone, and he lets out a prolonged sigh.

“Change of plans.”

“Oh?” you reply as he sets the phone down on the desk.

He nods, swiveling in the chair slightly, only to stop and you see his eyes look to the spot on the desk right in front of him.

“Very well~” you say with a slight sigh, shifting over to the spot which may as well start having an imprint of your ass soon.

He looks.

“Yooooouuuuu…. Gonna do anything?”

“Take off your shoes and jacket.”

You do.

He sets a hand on your thigh, you shiver to the touch- _ his hands are always nastily cold. _ Based on his reaction though, you can tell he thinks that’s an actual “turned on” reaction.

_ Ha. _

“I like their translucency.”

“They’re old… they’re going to rip soon.”

His hand slides up more, bringing up your skirt along with it. And how lucky these tights just happen to be one of those that has that sexy differentiating elastic on the upper thigh where a real thigh high sock would be ending. 

He grips your thigh in exactly this spot.

_ Does he have a thing for legs? _

“Could you unbutton your shirt more?”

You do so while not being able to help yourself and smiling, it’s always cute when he uses that slightly more polite and demure language. That simple extra word that turns a would-be demand into a plead; it’s nice to hear._ You like hearing you’re being the one wanted. _

_ Especially with someone with his levels of power. _

“Black.” he says in english. “Classy.”

You smile more, _ the panties are matching. _

“How did you manage that with a white shirt?”

“Just didn't take off my jacket the entire day.”

He buries most of his face into his hand and lets out a short lived laugh.

You lick your lips. _ Cute. _

“Give us a kiss, why don’t you?” It’s more of a slight order than request, you did that on purpose. You lean forward as you say it, your chest squishing forward very much so on purpose in an attempt to continue entication of the man in front of you.

He still covers most of the bottom half of his face, and he’s still leaning far too far back in his chair, one arm propping up his head, the other lazily leaning inwards towards his body.

“But,” _ his brows raised, _ “Is it not… _ my _birthday?”

Your cheeks pout, and you’re comically pouting- _ not 100% on purpose. _

Your legs swing slightly in response to the little blockade he’s just created in your dynamics, and you can see him smile more.

There’s only that slight pause and he lets out a small scoff before getting up off the chair to give into your request, your legs now swinging slightly in excitement to having it be fulfilled.

The first was innocent- _ it always is. _

_ You like it. _

You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer than he intended on being; mostly just because you get cold in just your undies in his office, _ and you’ve been exposed a while at this point. _

He kisses you again, it’s slightly deeper- _ it usually tends to be. _

He stops.

“Your lipstick is fading.” he says

You didn't reapply before coming in here to be honest, _ didn't think you needed to. _

“Have you any?” he asks

Past experiences taught you to always have an emergency stick in your jacket pocket. So you go and get it out. You apply it, carefully and slowly, since you don’t have any way to see if you're doing it right. He watches as you do, and when you finish he thumbs under just below the corner of your mouth.

“Whoops” you say nonchalantly, setting the stick over to the side. “Any reason for the urge of additional aesthetics?”

“It’s my birthday is it not?”

You go to reply but he speaks again before you can,

“My only wish is that you paint my face with your kisses.”

_ How tempted you are to slap him and push him away and run away wholeheartedly embarrassed for saying- FOR EVEN THINKING HE COULD SAY- SUCH A THING!! _

** _HOW DARE YOU JUMIN HAN!!_ **

Your internal screaming is well hidden under your soft smile, and slight pull of his face towards your own, you even let out a sultry little scoff in response to his confession, making it seem like you very much are not phased at all by what he said. 

You kiss him innocently on the lips, once, a bit to long. Then once to the side haphazardly looking and the once more atop that one. Each kiss is carefully set in a deliberately chosen spot like brush strokes on a canvas. You only hope that the curator will arrive before you run out of space, even if they always hate your work. 

But that’s fine. The commissioner is always happy, _ and that’s what really matters. _

The characteristic door squeak sounds. It’s almost like the curtains pulling away when you hear it now. Your hands are still holding his face closely to yours, his hands are gently placed on your hips; they’re just one of the many starting positions you both have for when the show is to begin.

You open your eyes as you hear the sour audience of one begin to speak. Jumin has raised himself slightly, likely for her to get the best view of your handiwork, and you see it suddenly flash in his eyes as he quickly tries to hide his smile as the other’s voice begins to shrill-

_A fire. _

_ Happy Birthday Jumin. _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can tell i watched Fleabag on writing this cant you? (you totally can)


End file.
